Eyes Wide Open
by Altril
Summary: A complete rewrite of my original: Adventure of the Planet of the Apes. Based of the Tim Burton movie. A young Ari encounters a human. How will opposite entities cope with respective differences? Incorporates original movie, book and TV show.
1. Chapter 1: When World's Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Planet of the Apes_ or any of the non-original characters in this story. This is meant to be a work of fiction. No profit has been or will be made off of this story.

A/N: This story has completely been revamped. Originally (8 years after beginning it) I realized I had written a dreaded Mary Sue. After completely being ashamed I decided to change it for the better.

Chapter One: When World's Collide

Branches crashed, twigs snapped as several fleeing forms rushed through the dense undergrowth of the forest. They weren't supposed to be out this far; they had been warned, yet children will be children. The two agile teenagers ducked and dodged, but in the end it would not be enough to save them from their fate.

A group of apes, gorillas with a few scattered chimpanzees among them, followed the sound of the teen's rapid flight at a leisurely pace. This particular group of slavers had recently completed their monthly quota, but would not pass up the opportunity for an added bonus. The young were easier to train and brought higher prices at market. It was apparent that these humans had little experience covering their tracks and were panicked; making it rather simple to track them.

"Go left, I'll go right," the male teen panted to his female companion. It had been his idea to venture into ape territory and he would be damned if he allowed his cousin to be captured. "If we split up it will be harder for them to find us."

The girl looked at him with evident fear. They were in big trouble; more than if they had been caught by their parents. This wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't right… "Are you sure?" she breathed as a branch barely missed cutting into her forehead.

"Just go!" And with that the teens split and began zigzagging in opposite directions.

The forward scouts of the slaving party sent word back to the beaters that the two humans had gone opposite ways. Male slaves tended to bring in more money due to their usefulness and ability to do hard labor. The choice was made to let the female run free. Besides, she had turned towards the capital. It was likely that she would be picked up by the border guards.

Near the edge of Ape City, the capital of the northern most ape province, a young female chimpanzee slipped out of door near the forest. She had finished her lessons early and escaped from the watchful eye of her tutor. Ari knew that the forest held dangerous wild humans, but she was sure that none of them would venture this close to the city. The forbidden and dangerous held vast appeal to the young ape.

As the daughter of a prominent senator, Ari, was rarely given freedom of movement. Yes, it was for her own protection, as she had been told several times, but that fact did not make it easier to bear. A few days before, Ari had overheard another group of juvenile apes talking about a secret way to exit the city. With visions of adventures filling her mind she had plotted the exact route she needed to take in order to escape the drudgery of everyday life. With a quick look over her should Ari stepped out of the city and under the dark canopy of the forest.

Call it fate, call it coincidence if you must, but these few steps that human and ape took away from their respective families changed their lives forever.

Smack! Slam! Two bodies abruptly collided into each other: one thin and gangly the other short and stocky. The momentum of the impact sent one of the bodies back several feet. The last thing the female human saw was the face of an ape peering down at her.

Ari looked down at the _human_ she had run into. What was a human doing this close to the city? As far as Ari could tell the human was unconscious and had no brand. A small trickle of blood began to run down the human's temple.

If Ari was caught transporting a wild human into the city she knew her freedom would be revoked even more severely, but if she left the human here there was a chance it could die. Although not a human-lover by any stretch of the imagination Ari had a heart for those in need. It would be a distasteful job transporting the human back to the city though.

"Ari," a voice rumpled.

The ape in question whirled around to meet the hard stare of her bodyguard, Seiger. "Oh, you scared me."

Seiger frowned at his charge. "You should not have left the city. Your father will be very disappointed in you."

Ari's head drooped. "I know, but… I couldn't… It… I had to get away. I couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. I had to get out!" Her now defiant gaze dared Seiger to argue. She wasn't a slave, so why couldn't she roam as free as any other ape.

"There are those that would use you against your father and his views. You know it is not safe."

"Ugh." The female human stirred.

"What is _that_?"

"I found her. She's mine," stated Ari with an unconscious jerk of the head. An idea began to form. "She needs medical attention. You shall carry her back to the house."

A frown etched itself in the brows of the large gorilla. True, there was no mark claiming this human as a slave, but if she was wild there was no telling what diseases she might carry. His employer, Senator Sandar, would not be pleased with this development. Yet, if he did not do as his charge wished Ari would run away again and continue to cause mischief. Perhaps this human would quell her thirst for adventure. "As you please." Without effort the gorilla hefted the female human over his shoulder and motioned for Ari to lead the way. He had no intentions of allowing her out of his sight anytime soon.

"But, Father!" Voices began to filter in as a massive pounding began in the back of Marsi's skull. The last thing she could remember was running from the apes with Talren by her side. As the fog gradually began to clear from her head the conversation became easier to follow. "You know what the slavers or gorilla army would have done to her if I hadn't had Seiger bring her here." _Gorillia army? Here?_ Marsi struggled to fill in the blanks.

"What am I going to do with you, Ari? With all the creatures you seem to be rescuing there is soon going to be no room for us to live in our own house." The voice paused. "Ari, I have overlooked your tendency to run away and misbehave, but bringing a human – a wild human – into our dwelling place is the last straw. This female human cannot stay.

Ari sighed as Marsi's heart began wilding drumming against her rib-cage. She had been captured by apes.

"But, Father – please?" Ari put on her most dejected air and pitifully gazed at her father. "I am sure she can be trained. She doesn't seem too wild." Another pause and Marsi continued to listen. Maybe she could convince them to let her go. "I will take full responsibility for her. I am sure that having someone to look after will help keep me out of trouble. I promise you won't even know she's here!"

"How did it come to this?" To me it sounded as if he was talking to himself. "What would your mother say if she were here now?" A deep silence resonated throughout the room. The tension was palpable. After a moment of consideration the senator answered: "The female human may stay."

"Thank you father!" Ari flung her arms around his neck in a spurt of happiness.

"But make sure she stays clean."

Trapped. Captured. Never going home. These thoughts quickly overwhelmed Marsi. As her pulse quickened the pounding in her head became worse. After a few seconds of intense pain blackness once again swallowed her consciousness as she relaxed into the world of darkness.

Brown eyes slowly opened as light, sound and pain began to filter in. Marsi sat up suddenly, unfamiliar with the surroundings. Such a quick movement made her head swim and dark swirls appear before her eyes.

"You're awake," a voice sounded from nearby.

Marsi's eyes widened as a young female chimpanzee gently touched her arm.

"It is going to be alright. I am not going to hurt you," Ari tried to keep the excitement out of her voice and calm the human down. "Relax."

Reflexively Marsi drew back from the touch and searched for a way out. A balcony presented a good option until she remembered that an ape could easily scale a wall or tree in record time. A door opened into the hall, but there was no telling how many apes were in the house; and once she escaped how would she find her way home? Where was Talren?

"Who are you? Where am I?" the words came out in a whisper as it to speak would break the spell.

"This is Ape City. I found you outside the walls during my walk. My father has agreed for me to keep you here to work."

"Am I a slave?"

Ari wrinkled her nose. Technically the human had not been branded, yet she was in possession of said human. "You are more of a servant than a slave."

An undignified noise made its way out of Marsi's nose. "Owe!" she exclaimed as her head wound made its presence known again. She winced and looked back at the ape, "What would I do as your _servant_?" she asked, placing a hefty dose of sarcasm on the final word.

"Well," Ari stalled, unsure of how to proceed. Human's – normal humans – did not question their master's or mistress's. "You _are_ recovering from a major head injury." With a royal tip of the head Ari continued, "Unlike other apes - who would have killed you - I did not. I found you." Ari shoved a bowl of mush towards Marsi. "Here, eat."

Unwilling to risk the chimp's ire Marsi took a cautious spoonful and almost immediately spit it back out. After forcing herself to swallow Marsi gingerly picked up the bowl and set it aside. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Ari looked baffled, "You don't want to eat?"

"Eh, no thank you. I am not hungry."

Ari did not look convinced, but was unwilling to push the unfamiliar human any further. She needed for both of them to make a good impression on her father. It wouldn't do to have to punish the human so soon.

Marsi slowly exhaled as the female ape relented and removed the offending mush substance. It was at this time, however, that the wound on her head began to throb in agony. Eyes closed against the pain Marsi jumped as a hand began to push her down. Fighting panic as the ape attempted to assist her.

"Lay down. You have a big lump on your head from when you feel it hit it. Just lay still and stay calm until the vet can come and examine you." Ari bustled around the room as Marsi vainly wished for the pounding to stop.

A veterinarian, huh? She would have some stories to tell once she got home; or, rather, if she ever made it home.

"My father wanted you to be examined anyways. We do not need any diseases running rampant through the human population of the city." Inane chatter continued as Marsi slowly drifted back into the void.

"Is this the human you wanted me to take a look at?" A new, unfamiliar voice seeped into Marsi's brain. The vet had arrived for the initial examination.

An elderly gorilla took up the entire doorway. Marsi looked around in confusion and immediately dropped any eye contact. A furry paw slid behind her back and forced her into a sitting position while another hand gently probed the sensitive area of her head. The gorilla pulled out a stethoscope from his black case next he pulled out and instrument that resembled what nurses usually use to take blood pressure.

Ari carefully observed the human as the veterinarian removed his equipment from the bag. The human gave no outward sign of being afraid of any of the equipment, which was unusual. Maybe she was in too much pain to react. All of the humans Ari had been around struggled to get away from the vet. This one was different.

After carefully recording blood pressure, temperature, heart rate and pupil response the vet began an inspection of the wound itself. "There is some dirt and debris in the wound. I will need to cut part of the hair away in order to sterilize it properly."

"Do what needs to be done, I do not want my new human dying," Ari ordered imperiously.

Accustomed to the whim of wealthy Dr. Kimba simply nodded at the young female ape and retrieved a pair of shears from his bag. "I will need you to hold her head still for this process." He motioned Ari closer.

Marsi's eyes shimmered with unspent tears. Her hair! Her father had never allowed her to cut it, even as a child. As the vet approached, bringing Ari with him, she began to shake. "No, no. Don't touch me!" Marsi scooted back towards the wall, searching for some way to escape.

"Calm down, it is going to be fine. I am not going to hurt you," the vet used his most calming voice. Up until now this female had been one of the best humans he had yet to work on. "All we need to do is cut a little hair away from the wound. It must hurt. This will make it feel all better."

"Like hell!"

Talren wasn't sure how much farther he could run. The apes were toying with him, he was sure of it. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of them ahead of him or swinging through the trees above. His only hope was that Marsi had made it out of the forest and back to their people. With lungs burning and legs shaking Talren pushed himself harder. These apes must not learn the secret of his people. He must not be captured.

Growing weary of the chase the slavers placed a net several hundred yards ahead of Talren as he continued on a straight course. Heedless of the danger that lay ahead he rushed headlong into the net and quickly became tangled. As he struggled against the bindings a huge gorilla sauntered up to where he was. About to shout for help the gorilla shoved his gloved fist into Talren's mouth as another ape clubbed the back of his head.

A few guffaws later the slavers had stripped the human bare and placed him a cart. Tomorrow, after a night of celebratory fun they would see what price they could haggle for the human. He was strong, not many humans would have made it as far as this one. As the gorillas left for the evening visions of gold coins danced in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life to Lead

**Disclaimer: **_The Planet of the Apes_ is not owned by me. I am doing this for personal enjoyment and wish that I was making money off of this, but sadly am not.

Chapter Two: New Life to Lead

The gorilla rocked back on his heels at the venomous tone and coarse language of the human before him. Never in his life had a human challenged his authority. Determination and pain – in equal – measure were written across her face as she stared directly into his eyes. It was an affront to all apes, and one that the good doctor hoped the senator would deal with directly.

"Dr. Kimba," Ari ventured timidly, shooting a look at the female human, "perhaps there is an alternate method to cleaning the wound?"

"Thank you, Ari, but I think I know a little more about humans that you do," a low growl was emitted from deep within his chest. He glanced from the chimp to the human. With a huff he released a long breath. "Alright. This will take longer and it will hurt more, but the hair will remain." Truth be told, Kimba had decided to become a veterinarian due to the horrible treatment he saw apes take against humans on a daily basis. No creature, regardless of its origin or smell, deserved to be treated as less than dirt. This one was a bit uppity for his taste, but he could only hope that the Sandar family treated her well and corrected the attitude before it was too late.

As Kimba reached around Marsi's head to feel the wound her stomach let out an angry rumble. "Ari, get this human some food."

"I tried, but she wouldn't eat."

"Show me what you gave her.'

Ari quickly shot up and retrieved the bowl of mush. "She looked at it and refused. Said she wasn't hungry."

"No wonder," Kimba mumbled under his breath. "Ari, would you please run down to the kitchen and see if there is any broth. I believe something lighter would suit for now. Thank you!" he called at the rapidly retreating form of Ari.

Marsi also watched the small ape as she exited the room. A cold chill began to creep into her soul. What had she done? How would she ever get back to her family? What had happened to Talren? Questions and consequences flooded her mind along with the knowledge that her life had been irrevocably changed, and not for the better. Marsi blinked furiously as tears began to pool. With sudden resolve she glared and the ape vet and began hatching a plan for escape.

Dr. Kimba watched as a myriad of emotions flitted over the human's face. "Seen one human seen 'em all" was a common saying regarding the tendency for all humans to look alike, from ape perspective that is. However, Kimba's specialty was tending humans. The look of stubbornness that was settling on this one's face did not bode well for her new owners. If truth be told Kimba was more comfortable with humans that he was with apes. Unlike most gorillas he had opted out of military training and pursued more a more academic life-style that resulted in choosing a career in the medical field.

"I would stop planning now if I were you," Dr. Kimba's voice rumbled. "The city is too well guarded. Your new mistress will be kind to you if you do not give her cause to harm you."

A frown etched itself on Marsi's brow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kimba disregarded the human's disrespectful attitude and continued his examination, poking and prodding at the wound. With a sterile cloth dipped in antiseptic he began the tedious process of removing the dirt and debris. Marsi winced at the intrusion, but kept silent.

* * *

><p>BAM! BANG! With a sudden jerk a confused Talren sat up and glared. <em>What in the -?<em> Two bulky gorillas carried a bucket of feed along rows of cages, using metal rods to beat on the bars. Talren shook his head to clear the fog away. _Marsi!_ With a panicked look Talren desperately sought the familiar sight of his cousin in any of the cells. A sigh of relief escaped him when he was unable to locate her. None of the other humans looked familiar He was well and truly alone in a brand new world.

Talren wrinkled his nose as the guards passed by his cell and deposited his evening "meal", if it could in fact be called that. It hardly resembled food and smelled like something that had been previously digested – at least partially – by someone else. Suddenly a huge paw grabbed Talren by the shirt and slammed him into the bars of the cage. "Seems the new one don't appreciate what's good fer him," snarled the burly gorilla.

_Never look an ape in the eye_ – advice passed down from his father filtered through his brain a second too late. Slam! His head collided with the bars again. "Eat you filthy little maggot!"

Unable to process much of anything at the moment Talren slumped down as the gorilla loosened his grip. As the darkness began to clear from his vision Talren caught sight of elderly orangutan sauntering down the row began several cages over; he was followed by a younger orangutan dressed in perfectly ridiculous black trousers with red stars.

"- just this afternoon the soldiers were complaining about the lack of suitable material we have to offer. Do they know how hard it is to keep procuring goods when they keep killing them off? Do they?" The older ape's voice began to filter in as he moved closer to Talren's cage. "No, no they do not. Hunts! Keep up their skills, they say! Take away our profit is more like it. I tell you, Limbo, there is no chance of humans attacking our city. What would be the point?"

"The point-" a new voice cut in from above, "is to keep the likes of you and your _slavers_ from causing trouble in the outlying human villages." At this conclusion a young chimpanzee, strong and in his prime dropped from above. "So unless you feel like living the rest of your life outside of the city walls I expect you to show your military more respect."

The orangutan sniffed the air derisively. "Lt. Thade, how kind of you to _drop_ in. I suspect your father sent you on this little _errand_."

Thade's muzzle crinkled as his eyes sparked with untold anger.

"But of course we cannot expect important apes who do _real_ work to come visit this humble establishment," the elder orangutan smirked. "What can we do for you this evening?"

"I have a requisition for five new human males," said Thade as he thrust a piece of paper at the slave trader. "They must be strong and able to work hard. Not like that last bunch you sent us. I am here to see that we receive the goods we need."

"And what would you know about humans?" piped up the younger orangutan, embolden by his mentor's cavalier attitude.

Sinuously and with great menace Thade advanced upon the younger ape, never wavering his eye contact. The contest of wills was short lived as Limbo glanced at the ground quickly. "I need humans who can run for hours, take a beating and continue to work. We need the strongest and the cleverest ones you have in order to stay prepared." Thade looked around, his posture becoming more casual as he gained control over the situation.

Talren gingerly stood and focused on the chimpanzee who was now casually strolling among the cages. In the split second that his eyes met Thade's the lieutenant knew he had found something unusual – for a human that is. "That one," he pointed to Talren.

"Oh no, he is not for sale," countered the elder ape. "He has already been purchased for a very high price." His mind ran as he calculated the price the army might pay for a 'desired' human. There was no need for Thade to know that no other buyer had entered the picture.

"Strange, I heard you just acquired him this afternoon," leered Thade. "Funny how you managed to procure a buyer so soon. Some might think that you are not patriotic and do not enjoy helping your military." A slow smile spread across Thade's face, "That could be very bad for business."

"I am sure the buyer will not be too disappointed," he backpedaled. "I heard that this human gave my crew a satisfying chase today. Stamina. That is what young people are missing today." With a dismissive hand gesture he motioned to the gorilla standing near, "Get this one cleaned up. He will be joining the army."

* * *

><p>With a final stitch Kimba gave Marsi's head wound a final examination and pronounced that the minor surgery was completed. It had been difficult without shaving off the human's hair, but he had managed and prided himself on a job well done. "Ari," he addressed the ape as he prepared to leave, "make sure the human drinks plenty of water. If she becomes lethargic and continues to sleep for longer than normal have someone fetch me immediately. It would be a shame to waste a potential resource."<p>

"I will do that. How long should I let her sleep?"

"No more than a few hours at a time. Wake her and make sure that she is able to answer simple questions. Do this for two days. She will be well by then if she is not dead." With that the veterinarian left Ari alone with Marsi.

An awkward silence permeated the room. Marsi's head hurt too much for her to care at the moment.

"Here," a glass of water was shoved towards her, "you need to drink."

"I'm not thirsty, thank you."

"Dr. Kimba said you need to drink plenty of water. You should drink." Ari was becoming frustrated. Never in her young life had she had a human refuse an order.

Pain, fear and pride warred within Marsi. "I said," she ground out threw gritted teeth, "I am not thirsty, thank you." Albeit the food Ari had returned with smell good Marsi was determined not to be further indebted to an ape. She could take care of herself without some know-it-all telling her what to do and when to do it.

Ari frowned. This was a _wild _human so it made sense that she would need to be taught how to respond to commands. But how? Ari knew that some apes beat their humans in order to make them compliant, but she was not comfortable with the thought of causing another creature harm. "I do not want you to be further injured." With a deep breath Ari went out on the proverbial limb, "Please drink?"

With a blink and looking rather like an owl Marsi gaped at Ari. Had the ape actually said please? As far as she had been told no ape would ever lower themselves to the level of equality with a human. "Alright," she said as she cautiously picked up the cup. With some trepidation Marsi took a swallow of water. The cool, crisp liquid made her realize that she had been thirsty.

A smirk snuck across Ari's face as the human hastily drank the glass of water. "See, I knew you were thirsty."

"I'm not a child," snapped Marsi. "I _know_ when I'm thirsty or hungry or any of those things, and I don't need you to tell me when or how to do it."

Several new ideas bombarded Ari at once. It had been her experience that most humans were childlike and enjoyed being told what to do. Secondly she noted that this human spoke differently than any ape or human she had encountered before. It seemed that she had pride and self-confidence. Cocking her head to one side Ari studied the human. "What do they call you?"

"Marsi."

"I am Ari."

"I know, the doctor called you that."

"I see." Ari glanced around the room, unsure of how to proceed. In order for her to keep this new pet she needed to make a good impression on her father. "You cannot tell apes what to do, or tell them no. It just is not done."

Marsi sighed, "I know."

Ari grappled with an idea. "If you promise to be good when anyone else is around I will let you speak your mind in this room."

"What?"

"You will be beaten if you speak to my father as you just spoke to me. You must promise never to raise your voice or challenge ape authority. If you can do this I will allow you to be" she shrugged and gestured to the living space, "yourself in my quarters."

With a suspicious glance at the ape Marsi tugged the tray of food closer, "Why would you do that?"

"You interest me."

"I'm a person, not a science project."

"You know about science?"

Marsi popped a piece of food in her mouth and swallowed. "I know lots of things."

"I see," said Ari. "Just remember, outside of this room you do not know anything except what I tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'd like to thank all of the kind reviewers who took the time to read and respond to this story. As of the moment I have the best of intentions to update this work at least once a week. Please stay tuned for further updates and information. Thank you!

**Eerie Iri – **Thank you for the complement. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. And to answer your question, yes this story is meant to look at Ari and Thade's relationship and how their characters progress and pick up where the movie begins. I won't say more than that though, but I am certainly enjoying playing with their background.

**ThadeAri Lover – **Thank you, I appreciate your review.

**HPLover – **Since I am forced to be on my computer every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday doing my doctorate I plan on updating this story at least once a week out of pure procrastination purposes.

**Nolee – **Glad you think it is awesome and I look forward to more reviews from you.

**Ditzy Anon – **I am glad that you like this story.

**Jen – **Thank you for the sweet review concerning the original, but I agree that this one is very much improved. If you look closely there are still plenty of elements of the original, just revised by an adult me so as not to be such a Mary Sue. I have been meaning to get back into writing, but the time has been available until now. I am pleased that this story is being well received.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Is Another Land

**Chapter Three: Past Is Another Land**

It was an odd feeling, Ari mused as she watched her new human sleep, to feel so protective of a creature that was so different. The harshness and wariness that the human projected while awake had fallen away during her slumber, leaving her youthful face peaceful and slack. This wasn't the first human Ari had convinced her father to take in, but it was the first one that had never been owned by an ape. Despite not having a brand her attitude and speech patterns would have been a dead giveaway. Looking closer Ari noted that the clothing she wore was also different than that normally worn by human slaves, or even those recently captured. A thick burlap material had been sewn into functional pants cinched at the waste via a hemp belt and a light cottonish material was crafted into a fitted shirt, which was covered by a vest. However, unlike other human clothing these items had a bit of flare put into them.

Ari rocked back on her heels as she continued her observations. A lock of dark hair had fallen in front of the human's eyes. With a gentle touch Ari reached over and push it aside. "Gavroch, don't," mumbled the still asleep Marsi. A smirk touched Ari's lips as the human pouted in her sleep and rolled to one side. This instance also sparked questions regarding the human and where she had come from.

Finished with her observations Ari moved away quietly. The few hours she had alone in the evenings were her favorite time of day. With practiced ease she withdrew her journal, hidden within her mattress, and began to chronicle the events of the day.

_ Today I found a human. Wait, let me start from the beginning. I managed to escape the watchful eyes of Seiger and Master Nordral and ventured off into the forest. As I was enjoying the freedom of being alone a human ran into me. I had to bring her home because she fell and hit her head. There was blood everywhere – it was aweful. Seiger had followed me so I made him carry her back to the house. The best news is, however, that my father is letting me keep her! Dr. Kimba came and made sure she is going to live and does not have any diseases. Now she is mine._

_ This human is different. I know, I say that about a lot of humans, but this one really is. Instead of mimicking speech like an ape she uses odd word combinations such as "don't" and "can't". It is truly fascinating. I can tell she is scared, but she is trying to be brave. Her name is Marsi. She views herself as a person, not an item to be owned. This only strengthens my belief that humans are capable of their own culture and government. What right do we apes have to own them? It would take a lot of work – I mean – not all humans are like Marsi. Our house humans would not have the slightest idea what to do with freedom. No, they must be taught and given the opportunity._

_ Yes, these are heretical ideas, but they ring with such truth; more so than the idioms spouted by the religious leaders. I know that there are human rights groups, but father says they are blathering idiots. Do they believe as I do? What would be so wrong with humans having their own way of life?_

_ On another note I think that Lt. Thade noticed me at the state dinner the other night. My father has finally decided that I am old enough to attend some of the feasting instead of being sent away with a nurse and the children. The lieutenant is very handsome. Not tall for an ape, but he has a regal bearing. Unlike many of the other soldiers in attendance he seems to actually have a brain and enjoy using it. My father briefly introduced me to him. I can say without a doubt he made my stomach flutter, but I am too young for him. Why should be notice a silly fifteen year old? I will put such notions aside and concentrate on more important matters._

Ari sighed as she set down the pen. Who could understand the complexities that a teenage ape faces? Before meeting Thade she had had no interest in the opposite sex, unlike most all the other females. With a frown she decided that she would not act the love sick fool and would put any notion of Thade returning her attentions away. With a seven year age difference the aspiring lieutenant would have no time for dalliances anyways.

A stab if guilt pieced Ari's heart as she recalled the reason why she had needed to escape today. It had been six years ago that day that her beloved mother had been taken from her. Each year she made a pilgrimage into the forest to be alone and grieve. Running into Marsi had deprived her of that opportunity today.

Flashback

'Ari, come quickly!' called her older brother, Galen, who raced up the stairs towards their parent's bedroom. Ari, the youngest and only female child of Senator Sandar and his wife Sari followed her brothers up the stairs wondering what the matter was. When they reached the upper level of the house all the apes were starting to become frightened, never had their father allowed them to come home early from school unless something was dreadfully wrong. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their father opened the door and beckoned his children to come in, Dr. Bourl and his young apprentice Kimba crowed around the bed trying to ease Sari's pain for the time.

There was blood all over the bed, the sheets and the floor. Panic came over Ari as she saw her mother lying helpless on the bed surrounded by strange medical instruments, what had the doctor done to her mother! Just as she was about to run to her mother side her father caught her and held his precious child close to him so that she would not get in the way of the doctor who had just helped Sari give birth. The young ape had been born dead and its mother was not strong enough to live either, this was the reason that Sandar had sent for his child to come home so early. He was brought back into reality as Ari struggled to get away from him and go to her mother; both of her brothers, Nat and Galen were standing in the door way not sure what they should do.

'Sons, come over here,' Sandar drew his sons close to his side, this might be the last time that they were all together as a family, 'quickly, quickly! It will be all right, you will see. It will be all right in the end.' It was more for his own comfort that Sandar said these words. Galen buried his head in his father's senatorial robes to hide the tears that were coursing down his face, while Nat just stood by his father's side trying to be brave, but Ari wasn't sure what she should be doing. Why was she not allowed to see her momma and why was her brother crying? All these thoughts ran through her nine year old brain.

After a few minutes Dr. Bourl and Kimba started to gather things up. 'Senator Sandar, I have done all that I can for your wife. She is as comfortable as I can possibly make her at this time. I would suggest that you leave her to rest today and tomorrow.' As much as he wanted to tell the Senator that there was not much hope for his wife, he did not want to upset the children.

'Doctor, please, tell me… Will she-'the words stuck in his throat, '-will she live? Don't try to soften the blow it would be too hard.'

Bourl sighed, this was not going to be easy but it was all part of being a doctor. 'There is very little chance that she will live to see the mornings light. She has lost a lot of blood, in the best case scenario, she could possibly live throughout the week, but chances of that are very slim. I would suggest that you and your children say goodbye for she passes on the realm of Semos. Kimba and I will be cleaned up shortly then we will leave you to yourselves.' With that Bourl began to pack up his medical things and directed Kimba to do the same.

The young gorilla was very good at the medical practice and would one day make a great doctor, so Bourl had taken him under his wing to show him the ropes. Bringing him to what was supposed to be an easy birth sounded like a good idea, but when the mother miscarried things had gotten messy quickly now the good doctor did not have any hopes of Kimba ever wanting to practice medicine again. 'Come, Kimba, we will leave them alone to grieve in peace.' They left the Senator and his family alone with their beloved wife and mother.

'Momma!' Ari finally free of her father's arms ran to the bed where her mother was lying. 'No, momma, please don't leave me. I love you!' Tears streamed down Ari's face and hit her mother's pillow.

'Hush, Ari. Big apes do not cry now do they?' Her mother gently stroked her daughter head, trying to put away her own pain. 'Galen, come here and give me a hug. How was your day at school today?' Sandar could hear the stress in his wife's voice; she was being so brave, trying to act like everything was normal. 'Nat, you are getting to look so much like you father. I heard that you had a game yesterday against the neighboring team. Did you win?'

'Yes, mother. I only wish that you could have been there! We beat them by at least fifteen points because their defense was not strong enough. I hope that you feel better soon.' Nat, the oldest of Sandar and Sari's children was almost out of school and very involved in all the sports he could be, but he was also very compassionate when someone was hurt.

Ari sat by her mother watching as she listened to her brothers talk about school and everything that had been happening. Noticing her daughter's unusual silence Sari only half listen to what her sons had been doing while she had been unwell. 'Daughter, what interesting things have you been doing?'

'I made a new friend, momma. Her name is Anna.'

'That is a very unusual name for an ape, is it not?'

'Oh! She isn't an ape, momma; she is the new human girl that Jiane's father bought for her. She is very much more interesting that Jiane. All she wants to do is play dolls and talk about males,; with this conclusion Ari made a face of disgust.

Sari's brow wrinkled, she did not approve of apes owning humans and treating them as slaves, it was not right in her opinion. 'Really, now did he?' She shot her husband a death glare. How could he allow their youngest to be around such repulsing things! 'I am sure that you were very polite to her and treated her with all the respect that you do your other friends.'

'Why should she?' Galen spoke up, 'Anna is nothing but a stinkin' human. She doesn't deserve any respect.'

'Galen! I would have never-'

'Do not speak to your mother in that way, son.' Sandar did not agree with his wife's strong views on the slavery issue and preferred to ignore them.

'Go on, Ari, your brother did not mean to interrupt you,' Sari encouraged her daughter.

'I tried to be nice to her because I knew that you would like it and I wanna be just like you, momma… When I get big! Jiane was not very nice to her because she said that her papa didn't care and the girl was supposed to do what she wanted her to. It made me sad and I told her to stop, but she would not.'

'Yeah! It was great,' broke in Nat, 'then Ari to a swing at her and knocked her down. She sure does hit hard for a female!'

'You did not do that, did you Ari?'

'Yes, momma, I did. She made me so mad, but we are friends again and she said she would not boss her around like that again.'

Sandar was afraid that his children were wearing their mother out. 'Children, I do not wish to tire your mother out so maybe we should let her rest for a little bit then come back a little later. Come, go down stairs.' Gently he pushed his children out and sat down on the side of the bed and took his wife's hand in his. 'Love… I cannot to lose you; you seemed so strong around the children.'

'Sandy, please- I cannot stand to be here and leave our other child alone in death. Please, do not make it harder for me to go.'

'Are you in pain?'

'Not so very much right now. Stay with me for a while. Please?'

'Forever my love,' Sandar laid down beside his wife on their bed. They both closed their eyes; while Sandar drifted into a peaceful sleep his wife's spirit left her body and floated away to the heavens never to return to her beloved family. Almost immediately after Sari had passed away Sandar was aware that something was not right, he gathered his wife's body up in his arms and cried because it felt like part of him had also died with her.

End Flashback

Ari surreptitiously glanced at the sleeping human before wiping the tears from her eyes. It would not do to have her new human think her weak. As much as Ari believed in human rights it had not crossed her mind that the human might understand the pain of loss she was experiencing. Feeling somewhat relieved Ari collected her focus and resumed writing, working past the ever lingering pain.

* * *

><p>NA: I have decided to place a strict demarcation between ape speech and human speech. It isn't necessarily 'cannon' as seen in the movie, but I feel that it is important. Humans' have a 'slang' that is not used within Ape society, which is more formal.

**Ditzy Anon** –Thank you for the kind review. I am certain, however, that it could be made more perfect since I am terrible at proofing my own work. But thanks none the less.

**Nolee **– Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter as well.

**HPLover **– And yes, my venture into higher learning is forcing me to update at least once a week. I know, quite the change from every two years. Thanks for the praise.

**ThadeAri Lover **– Thank you for the kind words. I appreciate everyone who reads this story.

**Eerie Iri **– Thank you very much for the in depth review. I appreciate your feedback. This story is being based off of my original, but things will also change. As I am sure you could see in this chapter. I am attempting to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Perhaps I will continue the old one for the sake of humor as sort of a crack!fic. I think that there is a lot more behind Ari and Thade than the movie allowed us to see. I am really excited about exploring their relationship under a new microscope.

**Blackwolf **– Yes, it is meant to look at Ari and Thade, but it also allows for a look at how 'tame' humans and those not brought up in Ape society interact with apes and each other. Talren is a secondary character. He is actually an accident. I decided I couldn't just have Marsi running off on her own as I don't want her life to parallel Ari's too much, but then I realize I couldn't just leave Talren off on his own. I recently re-watched the movie and have gained some interesting ideas regarding both Marsi and Talren. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Lessons

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction meant to portray events as seen through the author's imagination. I do not make a profit off of this, nor do I intend to infringe on any copyrights. This is purely for selfish enjoyment and entertainment.

Chapter Four: Lessons for Life

Talren balked as one of the gorilla handlers approached with a collar and lead. It had been bad enough to be captured by the apes, stripped of his clothes and forced into a cage – now the humiliation would be complete as he was lead about like a pet. Of course the chimp – Thade he thought he had been called – said something about working for the ape military. Talren's spirits sank. If he was going to be working for the military he'd never get a chance to escape; however, it would give him the opportunity to discover whether or not Marsi had escaped.

A jerk pulled Talren away from his thoughts has the gorilla attached the leash and shoved him towards Thade. The chimpanzee in question looked disgusted with the entire process and grimly began to lead Talren away. A few words were exchanged between the slavers and lieutenant, but Talren was too busy contemplating his new lot in life to focus on the conversation.

Outside of the slaver's compound a chestnut gelding waiting patiently for Thade. With practice ease the ape swung himself up into the saddle and tied off the human's lead. Thade reigned in his natural curiosity regarding the human his father had sent him to purchase. As one of the top generals in the army Zaius had informers strategically placed and had received word of an unusual human that had been captured.

Within the next few weeks a series of war-games had been devised for the ape army and General Zaius had been put in charge of securing human causalities and developing a resistance force. In order to present a real feel to the games Zaius had been scouring the forest for new human populations that had not yet been enslaved by the apes. When the news came of a human captured by a group of slavers Thade had been automatically dispatched to procure said human.

An initial assessment of the human male caused Thade to smirk. It was clear that this human had a bit more spunk than some of the others they were going to be using. A mop of unruly hair swept down as he scowled at Thade. The clothing provided by the slaving organization accentuated his lean and still developing body. Although not a coinsure of humans Thade could see that the human still had some growing to do; this meant that although he had spirit he could – potentially – be trained as an effective squire for an ape officer.

Talren was not forced to bear the humiliation of walking through Ape City at the end of a rope, but this was only due to the fact that the garrison was located outside of the city walls. As a junior officer – despite his relation to a general – Thade was stationed in the barracks and expected to set a good example. Gorillas, for the most part, tended to make up the majority of the ape army, purely because of their size and ability to subdue other apes with a low amount of violence. As a chimpanzee Thade faced some discrimination, but easily made up for it with tenacity and the ability to create viable solutions and strategies.

As the odd pair reached the military base a sentry quickly checked Talren for any contraband and allowed them passage. Thade first stopped at the stables and tied Talren off to a hitching post before carefully checking over his mount. After he had stowed his tack Thade lead his horse off to a stall and spent a good half hour brushing down, currying, feeding and inspecting the animal for any injuries or potential hazards. One of the first things Thade had been impressed with as a child was to always take care of your property, horses even more so. A horse could end up being the life or death of a soldier so he made sure to take special care of his mount.

As Thade went through the familiar routine of bedding down his horse of the night Talren's eyes were opened to another facet of ape character. The harsh soldier he had witnessed at the slaver's keep was nothing like the young soldier who was humming a soothing tune and carefully bestowing love upon his horse. Talren had known, intellectually, that apes experienced similar emotions to humans, but to see an act of devotion from an ape bestowed upon an animal gave Talren hope. If Thade could treat his horse with love was there some way that Talren could gain his confidence and leave this place? It would take time, but Talren was filled with a sense that things might not be as bad as he had first thought.

Sunlight streamed through open windows and in from the balcony as Marsi slowly opened her eyes. The bright light hurt, but not as much as she had expected. Whatever it was that the ape doctor had given her the night before had certainly made sure she slept the entire night through. With a small stretch to test her muscles Marsi sat up and looked around the room. Ari was no were insight.

The day before had been filled with fear, anxiety and pain, which had not provided Marsi with the ideal condition under which to explore or observe her surroundings. Now, left alone, Marsi decided to explore her new surroundings. Although Ari had promised to be lenient and allow her a measure of freedom Marsi had promised herself that she would return home to her family as soon as possible.

As far as cages go Marsi's was gilded. Ari's room was furnished with luxury items not afforded to most apes or humans of the day. Plush furniture was strewn about the room along with a canopy bed and a swing hanging on the balcony. Several alcoves along the sides of the room acted as closets to hold various items including clothing and items of amusement. Sheets of paper were scattered among Ari's things as well, which piqued Marsi's interest. Education and schooling were important parts of her people's culture and paper was a highly prized resource.

With an envious sigh Marsi put down the paper and continued her exploration. As she made note of potential objects to facilitate escape her stomach growled. It had been over a day since she had last eaten and now her body was complaining. The unappealing bowl of cereal Ari had tried to feed her had been removed and no other food was forthcoming. Briefly, Marsi flirted with the idea of trying to find the kitchen, but remember that Ari had said the other apes would not be kind. Unwilling to risk angering her captors Marsi sat down and tried not to think about being hungry.

_Stupid,_ she thought to herself, _I should have never wanted to go exploring. If I had just done as father asked and worked at home I wouldn't be in this position. Talren – _Tears sprung to her eyes and Marsi contemplated what fate may have befallen her cousin. Recriminations and what if's floated through her mind as she replayed the last twenty-four hours.

"_Talren!," Marsi grabbed her cousin's arm to keep from over balancing. "I'm supposed to stay at home and working on copying sums, but mother is away at the market with the little children and father is at a meeting. What do you say we go exploring?"_

_A wide smile spread across Talren's face. He and Marsi were only a few years apart and had grown up closer than siblings due to his father's early demise. Known for their hijinks adults shivered whenever they saw Marsi and Talren plotting some scheme. "I say we go for it! My mother is gone to visit her sister so this is perfect."_

"_Let's back a picnic and pretend we're off on a glorious adventure."_

"_Even better – let's _go_ on an adventure." Talren motioned Marsi closer and whispered. "I heard Uncle Avric talking to Elder Desmond yesterday, apes have been spotted by the forward outpost."_

"_Apes?" Marsi wasn't so sure that was a good thing._

"_Yeah, apes. That meeting your dad is at? Well, I heard is it about getting rid of the apes. Doing something to scare them away from us," Talren stopped to look at his cousin, "Just think how pleased they would be if _we_ were able to scare them off."_

"_I don't know. Apes take humans as slaves. I just want to go exploring."_

'_Don't be such a kid, Marsi. I'll protect you – no ape'll ever get us. We're too smart. They're just dumb critters."_

"_The adults would be happy, wouldn't they? If we get rid of the apes?"_

"_Yep."_

_Marsi cocked her head to the side in consideration. "Let me go grab my stuff. No telling how long we might be gone."_

_Talren just grinned as Marsi scampered away. Now was the perfect time to show his uncle and the elders that he wasn't just a boy anymore. Sure, apes were bigger and stronger, but he was smarter. This wasn't just some tribe of humans that ran from apes; they were the remnants of a nearly extinct civilization. Reading, writing and technology were theirs for the taking – if only the apes didn't stand in the way._

Marsi jumped as a soft knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. A small girl, not much younger than Marsi, peeked into the room. With a quick swipe of her hand Marsi brushed away any errant tears and stood up. "What do you want?" her voice was thick with tears, but she was determined not to show weakness.

"Mistress Ari instructed me to ask if you were hungry?" the statement came out more of a question. Slim and small in stature the young girl slipped into the room, eyes firmly pointed at the floor.

Immediately Marsi regretted her harsh tone. It wasn't the girl's fault that she served the apes. In all likelihood she had never known another life. "I'm sorry for being sharp, but I am a little hungry," confessed Marsi.

"If you will follow me," the girl motioned, "I'll show you to the kitchen."

"Thanks," said Marsi. "Hey," she gently grabbed the girl by the arm, "I'm Marsi, what's your name?"

"Bon." And with that Marsi followed the petit servant down a set of back stairs and into a delicious smelling kitchen.

A/N: Dear Readers, I apologize profusely for my lack of updates over the past few weeks. It all started with a trip to Las Vegas and shall end today with this update. In fact, I intend to give you at least two chapters this week to make up for my lack of posting. Wednesday is my anniversary, but I shall endeavor to update again by Friday.

Eerei Iri – Thank you for your review, and thanks for the patient wait for this chapter. It has been my sincerest wish to update once a week, but that didn't happen. To make up for it you will find another chapter directly after this one. I am attempting to make the characters as realistic as possible. Prejudice is not something that is easily overcome, especially when it is culturally ingrained.

ThadeAri Lover – I am glad that you are looking forward to the next chapter. Sorry for the three week wait for this one. Hope you enjoy the double posting.

Nolee – Thank you for the lovely complements.

HP Lover – Your name makes me wonder if you are referring the computer company or Harry Potter.

Ditzy Anon – Yes, mistakes will happen. I am glad you are continuing to enjoy the story. The last chapter was actually taken from the original story (well, the flashback parts), which probably explains the plethora of mistakes. I am endeavoring to locate a beta, but haven't had must luck yet.


End file.
